


Cas, optime fellas

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gladiator!Dean, M/M, aktor!Cas, antyk, niewolnik!Cas, rzymskie AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To takie bardziej zarysowanie świata przedstawionego niż opowiadanie, bo w sumie nic się nie dzieje. Scena w teatrze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas, optime fellas

Zwykle ludzie nie patrzą w oczy Sukom Corvinusa, ale jest pewien gatunek ryzykantów, który robi to przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji – kobiety. Zabawne, że akurat słabsza płeć nie widzi powodu do strachu w ich obecności – chyba że jej przedstawicielka znajduje się po drugiej stronie miecza Suki, na arenie lub w ciemnym rzymskim zaułku. Ale nawet wtedy wojowniczki lub zabójczynie wolą patrzeć im w oczy niż na grożące im ostrze, dobrze wiedząc, że to z oczu da się wyczytać następny ruch gladiatora, a nie ze zwodniczego kołysania miecza.

Nawet młodzi mężczyźni, nawet ci najbardziej zuchwali, nie potrafią wytrzymać wzroku Deana, kiedy z nim flirtują; spuszczają skromnie oczy i zerkają spod rzęs, podświadomie czując, że nadmiernym gapieniem się sprowokują go do ataku. Dean jest jak dzikie zwierzę, najdziksza z Piekielnych Suk Corvinusa, i biada temu, kto spróbuje go wyzwać.

Oczywiście jest też jeszcze jeden wyjątkowy ryzykant.

Dean wynurza się ze sprytnie ukrytych drzwi wiodących do pomieszczenia, w którym aktorzy przebierają się do następnej sceny i, chrzęszcząc skórzanym pancerzem i brązowymi i stalowymi elementami zbroi, kieruje się ku widowni.

\- Znalazłbyś dla mnie czas, gladiatorze? – pyta mocno, po grecku, umalowana kobieta, bez najmniejszej żenady kładąc rozcapierzoną dłoń na jego tłoczonym napierśniku.

Dean odpowiada szerokim uśmiechem i mrugnięciem.

\- Obowiązek wzywa, pani, ale zapamiętam twoje zaproszenie.

Kobieta śmieje się i bawi kosmykiem włosów, po czym wraca do swojego męża, który bezskutecznie próbuje udawać, że niczego nie zauważył, poczerwieniały ze wściekłości. Dean z rozbawieniem odnotowuje senatorską togę i rozpoznaje w upokorzonym mężu Marka Katona, najbardziej – zdaniem Deana – zakuty łeb rzymskiej polityki; zastanawia się przelotnie, co ktoś taki robi w tak jawnie bezbożnym miejscu, jak teatr w dniu odgrywania komedii, ale jego myśli szybko zmieniają tor.

Dean wraca na swoje miejsce, ignorując wiele mówiące chrząknięcie Crowleya i potępiający wzrok Sama, kulącego swe gigantyczne cielsko po drugiej stronie ich szefa. Zanim siada, toczy spojrzeniem po widowni, szukając jakiegokolwiek podejrzanego ruchu – po to tu w końcu jest: aby chronić tyłek Crowleya. Jest mu to winien – gdyby nie Crowley, Dean nadal gniłby pod batogiem Alastora, powoli zmieniając się w jedną z tych bezmózgich maszyn do zabijania, z jakich słynie jego _familia_ ; miał szczęście tamtego dnia, gdy Crowley odwiedził Alastora rzekomo w celu nawiązania przyjaznych stosunków z konkurentem, a w rzeczywistości węsząc w poszukiwaniu zdobyczy; miał szczęście, że Crowley posiada kupiecką żyłkę, która pozwala mu dostrzec grudkę złota ukrytą w kupie łajna; miał szczęście, że Alastor był akurat w dobrym nastroju i bez oporu zgodził się odsprzedać niewolnika, który sprawiał mu najwięcej kłopotów. A więc, Dean jest coś winien Crowleyowi, ale nie tylko; po latach morderczego treningu jego pan zdecydował się go wreszcie wyzwolić i zatrudnił go (i jego brata, którego Dean odnalazł przypadkiem w grupie obcych gladiatorów, tuż przed wyjściem na arenę; walka z Samem była tak fantastycznym widowiskiem, że zachwyceni Rzymianie darowali Samowi życie, gdy ten w końcu padł na piach. Na szczęście, bo Dean, nawet w gladiatorskim szale, jaki ogarniał go na arenie, nie byłby w stanie zabić własnego braciszka, którego odnalazł po latach rozłąki. Wykupienie Sama kosztowało Crowleya majątek, ale zrobił to bez szemrania, słusznie wyczuwając, że młody Celt będzie dobrą inwestycją) jako osobistego ochroniarza – nie tylko dług zatem, ale i czysto materialna obietnica regularnej zapłaty sprawia, że wzrok Deana jest wyjątkowo czujny, kiedy omiata nim rzymskie towarzystwo tłoczące się na drewnianych ławach. Ci, na których pada jego zielone spojrzenie, opuszczają oczy. Tylko szaleniec ośmieliłby się podnieść rękę na kogoś, kogo plecy chronią Dean i Sam z Winchesteru, których imię dla przesądnego rzymskiego ucha brzmi niemal jak „zwycięzcy” i skutecznie powstrzymuje potencjalnych napastników.

Crowley – dla Rzymian Corvinus – jest Celtem, tak jak Dean i jego brat; samozwańczym kupcem, który przybył do Rzymu chyba w czasach, gdy Wilczyca karmiła jego założyciela, bo nie ma tu człowieka, który nie znałby go od zawsze albo i dłużej; sam mówi o sobie, że kiedy tylko postawił stopę przed Porta Capena, Miasto natychmiast wciągnęło go w swoje szeroko otwarte ramiona jak dziwka wchłania fiuta między równie szeroko rozłożone nogi. Rzym ukształtował go na nowo, na własne podobieństwo, poczynając od zmiany nazwiska, a na trybie życia kończąc. Crowley nazywa siebie człowiekiem interesu, ale Dean wie, że pod tym szlachetnym mianem skrywa się cwany, bezwzględny krętacz, który tknięty nagłym kaprysem zainwestował w marnie prosperującą szkołę gladiatorów, wykupił ją i przekształcił w fabrykę bestii, tresującą najzawziętszych morderców, sprawniejszych nawet od Alastorowych, znaną w środowisku lanistów jako Psiarnia Crowleya. Jego gladiatorzy są zajadli, okrutni i równie niepowstrzymani jak same Furie, więc Crowley nazywa ich swoimi Sukami Piekielnymi, znajdując w tym źródło nieustannej uciechy. Wieść niesie, że w starym kraju zajmował się hodowlą psów do walk.

\- Jeśli nie zrozumiem choć słowa z tego, co powie, każę was obu wychłostać – syczy teraz Crowley, patrząc na Deana spode łba. – Przyszedłem tu w celach estetycznych, dla sztuki, a nie po to, by słuchać, jak twój chłopak gwałci tekst, dławiąc się twoim nasieniem.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, panie. – Twarz Deana jest jak maska, niemal dorównująca niewinnością masce Dziewczyny, którą Cas założył na dzisiejsze przedstawienie.

\- Niech no tylko Megajra dowie się, co robisz z jej niewolnikiem, na oczach ludu rzymskiego, w teatrze! – Crowley wyrzuca ręce do góry, jakby opisał właśnie najgorszą zbrodnię; zupełnie jakby Dean nie wiedział o jego mniej niż pobożnych wizytach w świątyni Westy. – Mnie nic do tego, możesz go sobie posuwać do woli, w każdy otwór, który ci się spodoba, ale na bogów, Dean, nie przeciągaj struny!

Z szacunku dla szefa Dean nie wzrusza ramionami ani nie wywraca oczami, chociaż dobrze wie, że Meg nigdy nie pozwoliłaby mężowi tknąć palcem swojego najpiękniejszego niewolnika, który nie tylko przynosi jej niebagatelne zyski jako najlepszy odtwórca ról kobiecych w tym dziesięcioleciu, ale też świadczy jej szereg innych usług, zdaniem Deana nie mniej satysfakcjonujących, jeśli wykonuje je choćby w połowie tak dobrze, jak dla Deana. Meg nazywa Castiela „swoim jednorożcem” i najwyraźniej uważa to za pieszczotliwe przezwisko, mimo że Dean jest niemal pewien, iż widział w bibliotece Crowleya podobiznę jednorożca i że jest to kudłata, paskudna bestia o grubych, krótkich nogach i pysku idioty, której za nic nie wpuściłby do domu, a co dopiero do łoża. No, chyba że mówiąc „róg”, Meg ma na myśli niezupełnie to, co wyrasta ze łba mitycznej poczwary. Cas upiera się, że Meg o nich nie wie, ale Dean nie jest tego pewien. Chociaż, znając Meg, gdyby wiedziała, pewnie zażądałaby, aby zrobili to na jej oczach, w jej sypialni, niekoniecznie z nią. Meg ma typową dla Rzymianek obsesję na punkcie nagich, spoconych mężczyzn, nieważne, czy mordujących się na arenie, czy pieprzących się do utraty tchu.

Na scenę wychodzi aktor w powłóczystej, żółtej szacie, z twarzą ukrytą pod maską, na widok której członek Deana drga tęsknie. Maska jest biała, ma długie, jasne, kręcone włosy przeplecione wstążkami i dzwoniącymi ozdobami, ogromne, niebieskie oczy i szeroko otwarte, czerwone usta, dzięki którym głos aktora dociera do najdalszych rzędów. Z tego miejsca Dean nie widzi jej wyraźnie, ale wie, że drewniane policzki zdobią zaschnięte smugi jego spermy, i na samą myśl o tym uśmiecha się drapieżnie.

Castiel wygłasza swoją kwestię głosem wyższym niż jego naturalny, a przy tym miękkim i absolutnie nie zachrypniętym, zupełnie jakby Dean przed kilkoma minutami nie zdarł mu gardła szybkim, brutalnym pieprzeniem. Dean znów uśmiecha się pod nosem. Drań musiał mieć gdzieś pod ręką wodę z miodem przygotowaną specjalnie, by przepłukać gardło i pozbyć się dziwkarskiej chrypki. Nic jednak nie jest w stanie ukryć – przynajmniej nie przed Deanem – sposobu, w jaki Castiel porusza się ostrożniej niż zwykle, miętosząc przód sukni w pozornie wstydliwym geście, unosząc ją tak, by ukryć wściekłą erekcję. To prawdziwy cud, prawdziwy talent, że Castiel wciąż potrafi pozbierać myśli na tyle, by bezbłędnie i z uczuciem deklamować idiotyczne kwestie swojej bohaterki, kiedy wyobraźnią jest pewnie daleko stąd, w Crowleyowej spiżarni, drąc ścianę paznokciami i krzycząc tym swoim niebiańskim głosem, tym razem chrapliwym i zdartym do granic, podczas gdy Dean pieprzy go jak zwierzę, dziko, bez litości, tak jak obaj lubią.

Dean wierci się niecierpliwie na ławie i oblizuje wargi, myśląc, że kiedy dziś wieczorem znów zmusi Casa do klęknięcia, z dołu będą na niego patrzeć już nie malowane, ale żywe, wilgotne i pełne ognia niebieskie oczy. I Cas nie odwróci wzroku.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, kilka wyjaśnień: Marek Kato Młodszy był zatwardziałym konserwatystą, który dzisiaj pewnie siedziałby w szeregach PiSu. Był żonaty dwukrotnie, z pierwszą żoną się rozwiódł, gdyż była zbyt rozpustna jak na jego wstrzemięźliwe poglądy.
> 
> Napisałam, że Dean i Sam pochodzą z Winchesteru, ale to oczywiście anachronizm - niniejsze opowiadanie rozgrywa się w czasach Republiki, przed śmiercią Cezara, a pierwsza wzmianka o Winchesterze pochodzi z naszej ery. W dodatku gnieździli się tam Belgowie, którzy nie mają w zasadzie nic wspólnego z Celtami.
> 
> "Winchester" Rzymianom mogło się mgliście kojarzyć ze słowem "vincens" (wymawiane w tym czasie "łinkens"), które oznacza "zwyciężający".
> 
> "Corvus" to po łacinie kruk, czyli crow. 
> 
> Lanista to właściciel szkoły gladiatorów.
> 
> Furie (gr. Erynie) to boginie zemsty za zbrodnie popełnione na członku rodziny. Czasem przedstawiano je z głowami psów. W "Eumenidach" Ajschylosa jest zajebiaszcza scena, w której śpiące Furie śnią o łowach i skamlą przez sen jak śniące psy :D
> 
> W teatrze żółta szata była znakiem, że bohater jest kobietą (dla dalszych rzędów, z których nie widać było wyraźnie maski aktora).
> 
> Ummm, nie wiem, czy coś tu jeszcze wymaga objaśnienia... Aha, Megajra to imię greckie (w dodatku imię jednej z Furii; więc Meg jest pewnie byłą grecką niewolnicą, wyzwoloną przez Crowleya, by mógł ją poślubić), a Alastor (Mściciel) to epitet Zeusa. Imię Alistair to w zasadzie zniekształcony Aleksander, ale Alastor bardziej mi tu pasował.
> 
> Tytuł to parafraza jednego z graffiti znalezionych w Pompejach i oznacza: "Cas, zajebiście obciągasz" ;D


End file.
